


Senpō

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: It shouldn't be so surprising that it's Kagami who makes the opening move, asking for so little when he desires so much. From there their relationship unfolds in a tapestry of firsts they've both been waiting to experience.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 69
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Naruto Rare Pair event on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: "free day"
> 
> I mostly wrote this as an excuse to create more smut for this pairing so expect the next chapters to be much less innocent than this one. Also the first chapter was actually written about a year ago and sat in my drafts for so long that you can probably expect it to be a little less than my current writing quality. 😅

Kagami wasn’t sure how exactly he’d gotten the man to agree. Most likely he had worded it in such a way that Tobirama hadn’t really thought he was serious or maybe the older man was simply humoring him on the assumption that he would never actually win their little bet. Whatever it was, the fact remained Tobirama had agreed over a round of shogi that on the day Kagami beat him in a game he would accompany his one-time student on a date. Not just any old friends-hanging-out-together date either, a proper romantic date with romantic implications and possibly a few instances of actual romantic overtures. If he was lucky. 

There was something that Kagami had realized, however, that he didn’t think his friend had. While that in itself was a rare thing to say and should have filled him with triumph, he still found himself much more excited for the promised rewards than for the accomplishment of coming out on top of an agreement with one of the slipperiest people he had ever known. That more than anything would have made it obvious how important this was to him if he were bold enough to admit it to anyone. Just like any other Uchiha, he was quite fond of outsmarting someone notably smarter than him. 

Armed with this juicy little secret up his sleeve, Kagami made his way through the busy Hokage Tower with a smile on his lips and a bounce in his step. When he knocked on Tobirama's office door he knew very well that it was merely a formality. The man had definitely felt him coming before he’d even set foot inside the tower, had probably been tracking his staggered progress through the hallways and smirking in amusement each time he stopped to talk to someone. Still, Kagami didn’t presume to enter the other’s space until a deep voice which sent familiar shivers down his spine called out for him to do so. 

As offices go, Tobirama’s was fairly typical. It hadn’t changed much over the last few years while peace settled deeper and deeper in to the bones of the village. His bookshelves were perhaps a bit more full and the small couch against one wall was perhaps a bit more well used but he still sat behind the same old desk, pushed up close to the same old window where the man could stick his head outside and holler up at his brother one floor above. 

Hokage he might be but there was nothing which motivated Senju Hashirama more than fear of his younger sibling’s waspish temper. 

In keeping with a pattern they had been playing out since the first year they trained together, Tobirama pretended to ignore him at first, appearing as though he had lost himself in the papers strewn about his desk. He kept his head down while Kagami wandered the edges of the room fiddling with this or that until finally the older man deigned to look up at him with one brow raised. 

“Did you need something?” The twitch of his lips belied the irritation he pretended to affect. Kagami grinned brightly. 

“I came to challenge you to a game,” he said. 

“Hm. Again?” 

“As many times as it takes!” 

Kagami took it as encouragement when all Tobirama did was huff out what passed for a laugh when it came to him and shake his head, one arm gesturing for the board still neatly packed with all its pieces and set in the same spot as always. He didn’t need any further words to hurry across soft carpet and pull out the shogi board, hauling it over to the desk while his friend cleared some space for them to play. A grin sat wide and open on his face as he shook the wooden pieces out of their holding bag and began to set them up. 

“You’re looking particularly cheerful today. Feeling confident?” 

“I’ve got something up my sleeve that you won’t expect for sure!” Kagami chirped. Tobirama graced him with an indulgent nod. “Today’s the day! And I mean it this time! No backing out at the last minute either!”

“We made an agreement, did we not? I am a man of my word after all.” 

The younger only smirked as he spun the board to offer Tobirama the first move. Usually he was offered the advantage of moving first but today he was confident that no matter what happened, he was going to leave this office a winner. Today was the day he earned himself a bona fide date with Senju Tobirama. 

As they usually turned out, the match wasn’t a particularly long one. Kagami wasn’t a stupid person by any long stretch but there were few outside the Nara who could hope to match this man’s intellect and shogi had always been one of Tobirama’s favorite leisure activities. It came as no shock when Kagami was once again thoroughly trounced without any hope of winning only halfway through the game. Yet it appeared to shock Tobirama when he retained his cheerful smile without a single hint of faltering. Piece by piece his defeat grew closer and yet, even as he was finally declared the loser of this round, Kagami did nothing but sit quietly and do his best imitation of sunshine. 

Clearly confused, Tobirama sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. 

“Would you like a second game to try again?” he ventured, obviously trying to feel out what kind of situation was going on here. Kagami hummed, stroking dramatically at his chin. 

“I dunno. You’ll probably beat me again.”

“Yes, true.” Tobirama’s face scrunched together in irritation. “But if you leave then it’ll take me longer to figure out what you’re up to.” He didn’t look too impressed when his one-time student laughed at him. 

“Alright, how about this? Roshambo. If you win I’ll stay.”

“Odd choice but fair.” 

Leaning forward, he set one palm flat one the desk and raised the other in a fist, eyeing the younger man somewhat challengingly. Kagami happily took that challenge. He was barely holding in a snicker while he made his way back over to the desk to hold out his own fist, ready for battle, as it were. 

Together they counted to three and bobbed their hands three times – only to both choose rock. On the second try they both chose scissors. Kagami laughed and said they could try just one more time, biting his lip to keep the triumphant laughter at bay. He knew Tobirama better than anyone else and in all likeliness the man had never bothered to note his own habits during the rare game of roshambo someone might convince him to take part in. 

On the third round Tobirama chose paper, the only option he hadn’t chosen yet and thereby unconsciously completing the set in his mind. Knowing he would do so allowed Kagami to make the smart decision and choose scissors again to come out the winner. Upon presenting their choices he reached over and pretended to snip Tobirama’s fingers with his own, grinning so wide it made the muscles in his cheeks hurt.

“I win,” he breathed. “One date, please.” 

“What?” Tobirama blinked at him, nonplussed. Kagami cleared his throat.

“You agreed that if I won a game against you we could go on one date. But you never specified at the time that the game had to be shogi so by the wording of our original agreement…I win. And you owe me one date. Does tomorrow work for you?”

It took a moment for Tobirama to process that but when he did he look stunned as he realized that it was true. “Well I’ll be damned. You’re right; I never did specify that it had to be shogi. Well done Kagami. Excellently played.”

“So…?”

“Tomorrow does indeed work for me. Or if you prefer, I am also available tonight.” He smiled ever so gently, giving Kagami a very serious case of weak knees.

“Yeah! A-alright! Tonight is good too! Awesome!” Swallowing around the nervous lump which had just appeared in his throat, Kagami held fast to his suddenly wobbling smile. “I really thought I’d have more time to prepare myself but – okay! Yeah!”

“Prepare yourself? For what?”

“Nothing! See you tonight!” 

Whirling on his heel, Kagami dashed out of the room and made it halfway down the stairs before he had to turn around and creep back up, sheepishly peeking his head around the door to see Tobirama still standing there with an amused expression. 

“You may pick me up from my home at six o’clock.”

“Right!” 

And with that he took off down the hall once more.

The next several hours were a blur for the young man. If asked he would not have been able to say what he had done with his day, only that he’d had Tobirama on his mind the entire time and his stomach had been a constantly churning mess of nerves and excitement. It was finally happening. Tonight he would have his shot. He’d been waiting for this for so long that he could hardly believe it was actually happening. 

When he checked the clock and noticed that it was getting a bit late Kagami supposed he must have gotten at least most of his duties done that day considering Koharu hadn’t tracked him down for another lecture about responsibility. He wasn’t really irresponsible, only forgetful. Actually, he’d always thought that he and Tobirama would balance each other rather nicely in that respect; Tobirama would help him stay more focused when it was appropriate while he was one of the few people able to convince the older man to take a break every so often. 

In fact, there were a lot of ways Kagami thought they might complement each other and he had every intention of trying to work all of them in to their dinner conversation that evening.

At six o’clock sharp he was standing on Tobirama’s doorstep in a clean, wrinkle-free yukata which his poor exasperated aunt had assured him brought out the faint hints of blue in his typical blue-black hair. With a steadying breath in and out – then another because the first didn’t help – Kagami rapped three times on the door before him and did his best not to look like he was about to faint. He almost did anyway when Tobirama answered the door in a simple yukata of the softest gray edged with little silver rain droplets that gave his skin a luminescent glow. 

“Wow,” he breathed. “You – am I allowed to tell you that you look amazing?”

“Compliments are always appreciated,” Tobirama replied easily as he breezed down the front steps, leaving Kagami to scramble after him. 

“Good. Yeah. Cause you look amazing. Well, I mean, you always do but you’re usually not dressed like this and it’s nice to see you so casual every once in a while, you know? So I think you look  _ extra _ good and now I’m going to stop talking.” His cheeks felt like he’d swallowed one of his own grand fireballs. He really thought he would make it longer than ten stupid seconds before embarrassing himself like this. 

Thankfully Tobirama was good enough to brush his nattering idiocy aside as easily as always. “I’m pleased you think so. And might I add that you look rather nice yourself in that color.”

Kagami very much hoped the helpless whine he made at that comment went unheard. 

Dinner was, in a word, amazing. He’d never had Tobirama’s attention to himself like this for so long. Usually one of their other former teammates accompanied them or they saw each other briefly at the tower before work sent them their separate ways. Playing shogi in the office had become the only time they shared alone but it was usually no more than an hour due to Tobirama’s busy schedule. Kagami was thrilled when they finally left the restaurant and his date suggested a walk through a nearby park, ensuring that he would have just a little more time to live in this transient dream-come-true. 

At the park they wandered around the edge of the large pond three times and weaved around each individual tree at least twice, their conversation ranging from Tobirama’s latest research to whether or not Kagami’s neighbor might be a retired assassin from Kiri in disguise. It was absolutely amazing, more than he could have ever dreamed of, and yet by the time he found himself escorting the other back through the wide avenues of the Senju district Kagami couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be enough. He could spend weeks on end in this man’s presence and when the time came to part he would still beg for just five more minutes.

They paused at the bottom of the three stairs which would take Tobirama back to his home, facing each other in silence for a few heartbeats until the older man tilted his head to one side with a curious furrowing of his brow.

“I did have fun tonight, if that was your worry.”

“Oh! No, sorry. I don’t mean to spoil it all, I was just, um, a little sad that it’s over now.”

“What do you mean ‘over now’?” 

Kagami shifted his weight, dropping his eyes to watch his hands fiddle with each other. “Nothing. Doesn’t everyone wish every good date could last forever?”

“I’m flattered you consider me so.” There was humor in Tobirama’s voice but he couldn’t bring himself to look up to see it until the man continued. “Doesn’t a good date usually end with a kiss?”

“Please don’t make fun of me,” Kagami said, hoping his voice would behave and not wobble. 

His companion blinked, clearly startled.

“Make fun of you? What gave you the impression I was making fun of you in any way?”

“I know this was a pity date. You don’t actually think of me this way. And that’s okay! Really! I’m grateful that you humored me; but I know that you didn’t think I would ever actually win and you only came because you try to always keep your word. So please don’t make fun of me by pretending. I did have a good time tonight. Just…I’m just sad that it’s over and I have to go back to…you know. How things were before.” Kagami shrugged and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it nervously. 

Obviously Tobirama had been aware of his feelings for a while now but it still went against his instincts to make himself so vulnerable, to open his heart and ask another man to smash it. Tomorrow and the weeks ahead of them promised to be quite awkward as he tried to fit himself back in to that space where he pretended that mere friendship was enough. He couldn’t bring himself to regret any of this, though. Pretending was something he could do on his own with a little imagination. Having the chance to actually glimpse what the reality might be like was an amazing experience, something he would hold on to for a very long time to come. 

Kagami was startled out of his maudlin thoughts by the hand that grasped his chin and wrenched his face up to see the displeased expression on Tobirama’s face. 

“ _ Pity date _ ,” the man snarled dismissively. 

Then suddenly they were kissing, lips hot against his own, devouring, destroying, demanding until it was all Kagami could do to remind his poor heart to continue beating. A whimper escaped him and Tobirama swallowed it, nipping at him to encourage his lips to part and then licking inside to draw out a helpless moan. 

He was gasping for air when they parted, only avoiding embarrassment because it was clear that Tobirama was having a little trouble catching his own breath as well. 

“You kissed me!”

“I did.”

“W-why did you kiss me?” Kagami heard his voice crack but he couldn’t be bothered to worry about it, not when the answer to his question was much more interesting. He dared not move lest the hands framing his face let go and leave him devoid of their warmth.

“Honestly,” Tobirama scoffed. “Why does one person usually kiss another?”

Squirming inside, Kagami said, “ _ Usually _ because they  _ like _ each other. But you–!”

“Do you really believe me so cruel as to allow such behavior and then to strip it all away as a joke?”

“Um…”

“Is it so hard to believe that I might actually return your interest?”

“Yes?”

“Ridiculous. And worrisome. I had not realized you believed all of this to be merely a humoring of your desires. Had I known I certainly would have explained myself a long time ago.”

Feeling a little off-balance and possibly also slightly nauseous with so many conflicting emotions, Kagami took a deep breath to ask, “Explain what?” 

Tobirama paused to look closely at him before speaking, the hands still framing his face sliding down the sides of his neck and across his shoulders to squeeze gently. It was a more affectionate gesture than he had ever seen the man grant to anyone besides the Hokage himself – and even then only on very rare occasions. His expression was so gentle it was nearly heartbreaking.

“When I accepted your wager it was not because I was hoping to put you off with an impossible task. In truth I was wary that your interest may not be…entirely genuine. Not to say that I doubted you but I worried that your feelings were the product of misplaced hero worship.” Tobirama pinched his face in to a well-worn look of self-deprecation. “I can admit now that it was not the best method of assuaging my fears but my intention was to gauge your perseverance, to see if you were serious enough to pursue this or if you would lose interest when attaining my affection came with road blocks. It is…within my nature to test things I don’t fully understand.”

“So you were making me work for it just to see if I would?” Kagami summarized. 

“I was trying not to put it in to such crass terms but yes.”

A part of him wanted to be a little offended but the rest of him was already reaching that floaty state of disbelief as he finally came to terms with the impossible: the man he was in love with actually liked him back. 

“Holy crap,” he mumbled. 

“Very eloquent,” Tobirama teased, tucking his head down until they were but a hairsbreadth apart and the proximity stole Kagami’s breath all over again. “Now, I should very much like to kiss you again. I think we’ve both been waiting long enough for this. A reward seems to be in order for such diligent patience.” 

“Gods  _ yes _ .”

“Charming.” 

His date smirked at him and Kagami’s knees almost folded underneath him. He remained standing only through sheer force of will, eager to taste the older man once again. Tobirama didn’t keep him waiting long. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be updating the last two chapters on Sundays rather than Saturdays.

Kagami winced at the sound of the knock even though he was the one banging his knuckles against the doorframe. He felt terrible for disturbing Tobirama when the piles of paperwork in front of him were getting so big it was nearly impossible to spot the desk underneath them but he’d been sent over for a purpose. Some of the guilt left him when the man looked up and met his eyes with something like relief that he could take even a moment’s break. 

“Are you busy?” Kagami asked, more out of habit than anything. The answer was pretty clear. Still, he was gratified to see the lines around Tobirama’s mouth soften in to the shadow of a smile.

“For you, never. Come in.” 

Blushing now, Kagami stepped around the doorframe he’d been hiding behind and shut the door after himself. Whoever left it open obviously wasn’t aware that the noise of the tower tended to give Tobirama headaches after a while and he hoped it hadn’t been standing open for long. For a few moments he hesitated, leaning back against the wood and swallowing thickly under the heavy weight of the other man’s gaze, then he gathered a bit of courage and made his way across the room with his usual cheerful grin. 

“Hokage-sama asked me to bring these to you. And he winked at me when he did, which was a little creepy.” 

“Ah. Remind me to poison my brother’s tea later please.” 

“Um…no, I think that’s called treason.”

“It’s called revenge and it’s a sibling tradition. Now, what fresh hell has he sent me?”

Kagami tried not to laugh as he thumped the heavy parcel of scrolls down on the desk, tied together with string for easier carrying, and watched Tobirama eye it all with trepidation. He looked more inclined to shove them away from himself than to open them up and accept more work on to his ever-growing pile. It always amused Kagami to see someone the world thought of as unfeeling behave in an almost childish manner, doubly so because he knew sometimes it was only his presence that made Tobirama comfortable enough to be so free with his emotions. 

He was so startled he very nearly yelped out loud when a hand shot out to grab his wrist and pull him down without warning, overbalancing him until he was sent toppling in to a warm, firm lap. 

“What a pleasant distraction to have wandered in to my office, all unsuspecting.” Tobirama’s voice rumbled against the skin behind his ear and Kagami was absolutely certain his entire body turned the same deep shade of red all at once. Mortified that it was so easy to get a rise from him, he squirmed until the other man’s arms wrapped around him and held him tight against a broad chest. 

“I feel like a rabbit caught in a trap,” he groused. 

“You are indeed quite fluffy,” Tobirama said, nose tracing the shell of his ear.

Kagami squirmed again and tried to turn his head sideways to glare; obviously he was not the fluffier between them. The arms holding him in place loosened just enough that he was able to turn a mere few inches but he was immediately trapped again by a pair of soft lips descending upon his own, erasing the rest of the world and turning his body to mush. 

“Someone just had lunch I see.” A hum vibrated between them. “You taste like wasabi.”

“Uh…huh?”

Tobirama pulled away a little more to smile at him again, probably amused by how distracted he was. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed since that first date a couple of weeks ago yet no matter how often this man pulled him in close Kagami still found himself completely overwhelmed every time. Yet as embarrassing as it was he still couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Not about this.

Rallying his wandering attention span, Kagami looked at the piles of work on the desk and wondered out loud, “Maybe I should let you get through all this instead of going out for dinner. We could go out some other time if you need to.”

“Don’t you dare.” He gasped when sharp teeth caught the lobe of his ear briefly, Tobirama growling under his breath. “That is all I have to look forward to and it’s the only thing helping me through today.”

“Oh. Uh. Okay. You’re really looking forward to it?”

“I look forward to all the time we spend together,” Tobirama said. His tone was so casual as though it were no big deal and Kagami wondered if he should mention how much those simple words meant to him. 

“Alright so I guess I’ll come back later then? Am I going to have to pretend to drag you away against your will just so that everyone else will stop piling more work on?” 

The tired groan he got in response was enough of an answer, so similar to the dramatic antics of the man’s brother that Kagami couldn’t stop himself from laughing. No matter how loudly Tobirama protested there was simply no hiding the fact that they were indeed related and yet the similarities always showed up in the most unexpected ways. 

Clearly offended by his laughter, Tobirama huffed and shoved at him until Kagami hopped up off his lap, pale fingers lingering against the small of his back to call him back even while jokingly rejecting him. Kagami might be new to this whole dating thing but he was enough of a shinobi trained in body language to understand the message being sent. He offered a smile on his way out the door and only realized it was still clinging to his lips when he was several floors below. 

It wasn’t difficult to find something to fill his time with until he could come back. Despite the fact that he already had several things he meant to do that day, Kagami was accosted by Hiruzen and Torifu almost the very moment he stepped out of the Tower and lost several hours fending off their attempts to squeeze a little gossip out of him. They disguised their shameless fishing as an invitation to lunch, a ruse he very quickly regretted falling for as he found himself trapped in a booth, hemmed in on both sides, and dodging endless questions about his relationship with their former sensei. Torifu seemed mostly interested in what Tobirama was ‘really like’ while Hiruzen seemed to be digging for embarrassing secrets of some sort. Kagami wasn’t very inclined to feed either one of them.

He managed to escape only when Koharu revealed herself to have been hiding in the next booth the entire time and proceeded to give both of the other boys a lecture on how bad their interrogation skills were. The moment they both dropped their eyes in shame Kagami bolted, leaping over Torifu’s head and throwing dignity to the wind in a mad scramble for the door. 

The rest of his day was spent hiding out in one of the conference rooms close to the Hokage’s office, a place he had no logical reason for being in and therefore the others had no logical reason for checking. Very likely Tobirama could feel his presence but he hoped it wasn’t a distraction. Watching the clock on the wall only made it feel as though time were crawling by but he made himself stay seated until exactly thirty seconds before the time they had agreed upon before standing and tidying the mess he’d made of the conference table. Then he hurried out of the room and down a floor to cautiously peek his head around Tobirama’s door for a second time that day. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, prompting the other man’s head to jerk upright when he’d been standing hunched over his workspace.

“Oh. Is it that time already? I lost track.” Tobirama’s hands fluttered uselessly as he tried to reach in several different directions at once. “Would you mind terribly? I’ll only be a few moments.”

Kagami shook his head fondly as he strode over to the desk and with a few swift movements managed to organize the chaos in to three neat piles. Then he preened under the look of gratitude Tobirama gave him, even if it was just for his strange knack for knowing how to cut through the chaos of this madman’s work habits. 

“How you always do that is beyond me,” Tobirama said in an admiring yet amused tone. 

“I know how you think,” Kagami replied with a shrug. Then he gasped when a pair of hands slid around his hips and pulled him up against a hard body. “Work-think. I know how you work-think. All the rest of the time I have no idea what’s going on in your head.” 

“Don’t you?”

Words failed him so instead of making a fool of himself by blabbering he gave in to another urge himself, tucking himself underneath Tobirama’s chin and smiling in to his chest. There were very few advantages to being cursed with short stature but being able to fit his body perfectly up against the other man’s was an excellent one. For a few moments they simply stood there like that, perfectly still and content to enjoy each other’s presence without words, until eventually Kagami forced himself to step away. It wasn’t healthy for anyone to spend as much time locked away in an office as Tobirama routinely did and dragging him out on dates was a perfect excuse to get him out for some fresh air. 

As late in the afternoon as it was, not many other people were left in the Tower to see them as Kagami led the way down several floors and outside in to the fading light. Long shadows painted the path ahead of them on their way towards the market where they’d made dinner reservations at a rather nice sushi restaurant, a shared favorite.

Steeling himself for all possible reactions, Kagami held his breath and slipped his fingers in to the ones brushing against the backs of his knuckles. He was more than aware that Tobirama generally preferred his personal space and was well-known to be not fond of public displays of affection. Everyone who had ever seen him dodge a brotherly hug knew that. Which is why Kagami’s footsteps faltered and he nearly stumbled on nothing when Tobirama did nothing more than squeeze his fingers lightly, no pulling away, no look of discomfort, not even a warning glance to say that this was a one-time thing.

Feeling rather floaty all of a sudden, he grinned so wide it threatened to tear the corners of his mouth. It was so distracting just to be allowed this simple thing that he failed to pay attention to his surroundings, a failure he always regretted even here in their village. If he had felt the chakra signatures converging on them from either side he could have warned his partner in enough time for them to flicker away.

"Well would you look who it is," Hiruzen's voice made him cringe. "Fancy meeting you two here!"

"Saru," Tobirama greeted him warily, immediately suspicious of that overly cheerful tone. What a smart man.

"One word, just one Saru, and I will set fire to your beard in your sleep." Kagami's threat was probably much less scary when he was holding hands with Tobirama, cheeks already beginning to flush.

Both of them ignored the curious expression on Tobirama's face as the older man looked back and forth between them. Hiruzen was smirking as Koharu faded in to view from behind a group of old women bickering over knit patterns and Kagami immediately began questioning what he had done wrong in a previous life to deserve friends who liked to meddle as much as his did.

Koharu's smirk was positively vicious when she laid eyes on the tenderly linked fingers between her two targets.

"How precious," she purred.

"Like you and Homura are any better," Kagami growled under his breath, careful not to speak loudly enough for her sharp ears to actually hear him. Then he raised his voice to say, "Sorry but we can't stick around so if you would all kindly  _ fuck off _ ."

"Don't be rude," she replied with a low chuckle. Hiruzen shifted his weight forward, a predatory light in his eye, and Kagami looked to the side just in time to see understanding dawn on his partner's face, quickly followed by chagrin.

"I'm afraid he's right, we must be going. Do pass our apologies on to Torifu when he makes his way down from the roof above our heads." Tobirama nodded serenely to the others and then the air around them was squeezing, pulling, pushing, too tight. 

Kagami gasped when the world righted itself again, depositing them in some random back alley several streets away from where they had been. “I hate that jutsu!” 

“My apologies,” his partner murmured. “Whatever they were up to, I didn’t want to stick around for it.” 

“Good plan.” 

Looking around, he made an effort to distract himself and give his stomach time to settle. Using the bits he could see of the building outside their small hideaway he tried to place where they had ended up. A small sliver of one sign and half of a distinctive pattern on another put a pin in his mental map just behind the bakery he had once accidentally set on fire when he was just learning the Grand Fireball Jutsu. He almost asked why Tobirama had a hiraishin marker set in this alley specifically but then thought the better of it. It was usually safer not to know. 

Expelling a breath of relief that they were alone again, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. Sooner or later their friends would catch up to him and he would never hear the end of the jokes - but there was nothing wrong with putting that off for as long as possible. They just didn’t understand what it was like to be Uchiha, to have a brain wired specifically to be more sensitive to emotions. People wondered how they could stand having such a volatile clan Head but really Madara-sama’s wild emotions only made sense to them. He could hardly expect his friends to understand why he’d never been able to give up on his years-long crush on Tobirama, not when they didn’t feel emotions as intensely as an Uchiha; how was he meant to explain the way his heart wasn’t  _ capable _ of even looking at anyone else?

A quiet squeak of surprise escaped him when he felt soft kisses press against the front of his throat, exposed with his head tilted back as it was. Tobirama hummed in amusement at his reaction and then drew a warm tongue up his fluttering pulse point. 

“Deep thoughts?” his partner’s voice rumbled against his skin pleasantly, sending shivers down his spine. 

“N-not really.  _ Aah _ …what, uh, what are you doing?”

Hot kisses made their way up the side of his neck until Tobirama was whispering against the shell of his ear. “Do you dislike it?”

Kagami could only whimper and shake his head, fingers clutching the other man closer while the back of his skull scraped itself on the brick wall behind him. In the still-functioning parts of his mind he noted with some humor that it was at least a clean alleyway they happened to be standing in. Of all the alleyways in the market this was possibly the only one with no garbage piled at either end and no dumpsters. It could almost pass for a tiny side street if not for how narrow it was. All that kept them hidden from view was a large sign at one end and a pile of empty wooden crates just beside them, likely from some sort of recent shipment.

“Should we be doing this here?” he gasped as teeth pulled at the bottom of his ear. 

“Are we doing something in particular?” Tobirama’s voice was teasing, dark, and Kagami had to swallow twice before he was able to answer in a nervous whisper.

“I don’t know.”

“My intention had been to simply avoid their unwanted scheming and proceed to dinner but…hmm. How would you feel about a home cooked meal instead of eating out tonight?”

“Eh?”

They pulled apart and Kagami frowned with confusion at the look his partner gave him. It was hardly his fault that his brain was so foggy right now! Concentration was hard with such an agile tongue tracing shapes on his skin like that. Tobirama didn’t leave him in the dark very long, although it did seem to amuse him that he had to spell it all out. 

“One more time, forgive me,” he said before the air was pressing in on them again and suddenly they weren’t outside anymore but comfortably hidden away in an unlit hallway. Kagami narrowed his eyes when he realized it was his own hallway, specifically. 

“Why do you have a marker inside my house?” he asked suspiciously. Tobirama looked unrepentant. 

“In case you call for help and I need to bypass your wards quickly.” 

That was a much more thoughtful answer than he was expecting but it only made him wonder when the mark was actually laid. He was sure Tobirama had only been inside his home a handful of times and he would like to think he’d notice something like that. Although, he did have quite the habit of looking away whenever the man’s sheer presence overwhelmed him. A more frequent occurrence than he would have liked to admit.

Further thought on the matter would have to wait for another time, however, a time when he wasn’t being pressed back in to the wall for a hot mouth to slide over his own and steal the breath right out of his lungs. Kagami whimpered when he felt a thigh sliding between his, struggling against the immediate urge to bear down on it and hump gracelessly like an animal in heat. Tobirama, apparently, could sense this. His whimper was cut off to become a choked cry when that thigh pressed up in to him, shocks of desire running through his body like jolts of lightning. 

“I find that my appetite is not for food right now,” Tobirama whispered. It took a few seconds for his meaning to reach Kagami but when it did he flushed from head to toe. 

“ _ Hah _ !” was all he could say in return, too distracted with the rocking of the leg between his own. Tobirama, ever the genius, set a perfect pace right away, just the right speed to build a fire inside him and just enough pressure that every time he dropped his mouth open to say something, anything, all that came out was another embarrassing cry of pleasure. 

The lips practically devouring his neck certainly didn’t help him to cool down at all. Until now he never would have guessed that area would be so sensitive and yet here he was tilting his head to one side so the older man could have better access to that point just where the column of his neck met with the rise of his shoulder. He also never would have suspected himself to enjoy teeth so much but he was more than prepared to change his opinions on that, ready to beg for more every time Tobirama pressed sharp canines in to his skin - and he probably would have if he could draw the breath to do so. 

Much too soon he felt the tension gathering in his belly and his thighs and he knew he was about to fall apart. A distant fleeting thought reminded him that it was supposed to be polite to warm his partner first but the words just wouldn’t come out, reduced to half syllables and panting as his breathing quickened, head dropping down to curl himself against the body pressing in to his front. His nails scrabbled against the back of Tobirama’s shirt and he just barely heard his partner make a quiet noise of appreciation when his entire body went taught and the tension snapped. 

Kagami squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, knowing that his ears were red with shame yet unable to stop himself from grinding down on Tobirama’s thigh until he was shuddering from sensation overload. He was grateful when the other granted him mercy and stopped moving but also he would have appreciated it if the ground would open up to swallow him whole just then. 

Even someone as inexperienced as him could tell that he’d shot off too fast. He was pretty certain this was only supposed to be some light foreplay before they actually moved to the bedroom for other things but beyond the vague mechanics of sexual intercourse he had no idea what those other things might be. What he did know was the hesitant silence between them as he tried to swallow down his own embarrassment while he could only assume Tobirama was realizing he had a first-timer on his hands. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore; he had to say something. Anything to cut the silence.

“Sorry,” Kagami whispered. “I should have told you I’d never done any of this before.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I can only regret not asking. Your first experiences should have been gentler than having such base desires forced on you like I just did.” Tobirama held him a little closer and he had to fight not to melt in to a little puddle. 

“No it was good! Very good. Yup, definitely good. I just – you didn’t – did you?”

Tobirama hummed against his neck. “I did not but you needn’t worry about that.” Despite his words Kagami cringed with just a little extra embarrassment. His reaction must have been obvious because his partner hurried to assure him further. “Intimacy shouldn’t be a tally chart making sure everyone has the same number of orgasms. If you enjoyed the experience then that is all the satisfaction I need.”

“And now all I can think about is wondering if you make any sounds or something, thanks.”

He was pleased at least to have startled a laugh out of Tobirama but Kagami was mostly glad that he wasn’t asked to come out of where he was still hiding his face. It was definitely going to take a few minutes for the color of his cheeks to fade back to a more acceptable level. 

“I have a feeling that switching back to our original dinner plans would not go over well,” Tobirama murmured. 

“Kami, no, I wouldn’t be able to survive in public right now.” A shudder ran through him but it was not a pleasant one this time. “I’d feel like everyone could see it on my face that I just – you know.” 

“Mm. How about I give you some time to set yourself back to rights and I will find something to cook for us from whatever you have in your kitchen? A nice private meal sounds much preferable anyway. I do enjoy having you all to myself.” 

“Wow. Just…wow. How did I never know that you’re secretly a sappy romantic?”

Tobirama gave a low, rumbling chuckle. “I hide it well.” 

Although it was hard to convince themselves to part, eventually the stickiness inside his underwear drove Kagami past his breaking point and he set them both to the tasks Tobirama had given them. He only managed a quick glance up at the other man before the soft eyes looking back at him sent him scuttling off to his room. In all the time they had known each other he’d never seen Tobirama look at anyone else like that and it made his heart pound in a way even getting off against a wall hadn’t. 

Knowing what was waiting for him in the kitchen gave him a little extra incentive to clean himself up and find unsoiled clothing as fast as possible but he still took a few moments to fix his hair and then Kagami found himself just standing in his bedroom and looking at himself in the small mirror he inherited from his mother. 

“You’re fine,” he told himself in a quiet voice that wouldn’t carry through the walls. “He likes you, he said so himself. I know it’s hard to believe but Tobirama does not lie. So you’re going to go out there, be yourself, probably look like a fool at least a couple more times but you’re going to have a fun night anyway because it’s him.” 

His reflection didn’t say much but he seemed to agree so Kagami took a deep breath and then stepped out in to the hallway to enjoy an evening alone with the love of his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

After several weeks of dating Kagami could say with absolute confidence that he still had no idea what he was doing. Everyone else always made dating look so easy. How did anyone ever know what they were supposed to do for each other or where the boundaries were? Already he had laid awake for hours when he was supposed to sleeping but instead was wondering if it was okay for him to send Tobirama gifts in the office, if he was allowed to walk the man home or if he should wait for Tobirama to offer the same, what counted as a date and what was just spending time together. With so many questions bouncing around in his head it was a miracle he didn’t explode with them every time he saw his boyfriend.

Just being able to use the term ‘boyfriend’ in the same sentence as ‘Tobirama’ without prefacing it with ‘I wish’ was almost enough to blow his mind every time he thought about it. 

Despite the mania of confusion in his own head and around them Kagami had been absolutely floating on air with happiness for the past few weeks. Only a day or two after their second date some news made it back from their spies in the Land of Lightning and things had been incredibly hectic ever since but Tobirama made sure to set at least an hour aside for them to spend together every couple of days. Considering how much work the man had to get through Kagami appreciated it more than he could say.

He was still extremely excited when things finally calmed down enough that they could take an entire evening off to spend some much desired quality time together. Being invited in to Tobirama’s home was a thrill all on its own, knowing he was one of the few people allowed in such a private space. The lab was one thing, only a handful of people had ever been allowed access in to there, but his actual home was somewhere he kept private from anyone but family. Kagami had no delusions that he could be considered family so early in their relationship so knowing that Tobirama trusted him enough to share the most private parts of himself already was a rush unlike any other. 

“You have a lot of secrets,” were the first words out of his mouth after a quick tour of the home. 

“Do I?” Tobirama was smiling. He could tell that even without turning around just from the amused lilt in that rumbling voice when he stepped up behind Kagami to settle both hands on his hips. 

“Mhm.” Not allowing himself to be distracted, he waved up at the carving he’d been admiring from as many angles as possible. “Who knew you had a secret sense of interior design hidden up your sleeve as well? I have to say, I’m impressed. This is a hundred times nicer than my house.”

“You let the little girls who live next to you decorate your living room; anything would look fancy next to your place.” 

Kagami sniffed and said nothing. He didn’t actually have a defense against that since it was true. All he could say was that it had been utterly adorable watching the two of them run around with the paints they usually used to fill in coloring books and the smiles they had worn when they proudly showed off their work. Much like the man behind him, he had a deep weakness for children.

Thankfully Tobirama didn’t stop to tease him, instead leading him in to the kitchen where dinner was just waiting for them to sit down and enjoy. And enjoy he did. Whenever they happened to get thrown on the same missions nowadays there was a reason he always begged Tobirama to take cooking duty. The man was a wizard with cooking utensils in his hand. Sometimes Kagami thought it was a little unfair how good his partner seemed to be at everything but since he tended to benefit from those skills he’d never seen fit to complain too loudly. 

Something told him that he was supposed to get some sort of message from the homemade soup Tobirama served but for the life of him he couldn’t guess. It was delicious, a recipe of Tobirama’s own making, and much lighter on the spice than the man usually liked his food. Kagami would also not have been surprised not to be served fish considering both of their preference for seafood but there was something sweet and romantic and downright homey about soup made from a personal recipe – and it did taste delicious. Even without spice or seafood of any kind it still managed to be one of the tastiest dishes he’d ever been served.

Right up until they were both gathering their dishes and bringing them over to the sink the entire night was perfect, a small oasis of peace after weeks of madness, so of course that was when they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Kagami watched all the muscles in Tobirama’s jaw tighten at the same time. 

“I had hoped they were passing by to bother Hashirama instead,” he murmured, clearly having sensed whoever the unwanted visitor was long before they reached his door. 

“Want me to go yell at them?” Kagami offered. Even he wasn’t sure whether he was serious or not; thankfully Tobirama took that decision away by shaking his head with a deep sigh. 

“No, unfortunately it might be important. I should at least see what they want.” 

His eyes were already rolling as he padded down the hallway – too dignified to stomp despite the irritation clear in every line of his body – and when he pulled the door open Kagami peeked around the corner just in time to watch one of the Hokage’s assistants squeak with fright. Papers held up like a shield between them, he stammered his way through a few apologies and explained that they had just received some time sensitive correspondence that required an answer right away.

“I will see to it here and return it when I’m finished,” Tobirama declared. 

“Yes, Senju-sama. Of course.” The man bowed, already backing away without waiting to be dismissed. As soon as it was polite to do so he turned tail and fled back down the street. 

Kagami held his tongue until Tobirama had opened the folder and looked it over before coughing awkwardly. “Should I leave?”

“What? No, no, there’s no need for that. This will only take a moment if you don’t mind?”

“Anything you need!”

“Hm, anything you say?” Tobirama grinned and Kagami regretted his word choices immediately. “Come, I’ll just need to pop in to my office and I would be a terrible host to leave you alone.” 

The effort it took to stop himself from backtracking for a less incriminating turn of phrase distracted him from making any sort of comment about Tobirama having an entire room set aside as a home office. It suited him, was hardly a surprise that he brought his work home so often that he had set up a space to do it in, but Kagami did wish the man would take a little more time for himself some days. 

Most of the décor inside the office matched the vibe of the décor outside, similar colors and focused more on elegance than opulence. The only difference here was the surprisingly cluttered state of the shelves on the far side of the room. Generally any space Tobirama occupied tended to end up tidy and organized within a few hours even if it was only a temporary space and yet here it looked as though everything had been thrown in to whatever space was available at the time without a single thought for coherency. 

Obviously his surprise must have shown on his face judging by the embarrassed look his host threw back at the mess as he sat down. 

“You will tell no one about my secret shame,” Tobirama murmured and Kagami laughed. 

“How do you plan to buy my silence?” he shot back. 

Tobirama pinned him in place with hot eyes that made him swallow a sudden lump in his throat. He really should learn to start thinking his words through; it seemed like the more time he spent in close proximity with this man the more his mind began to speak itself.

Relief swept through him when that piercing gaze slid away to focus on paperwork, giving him a few moments to breathe and recollect his scattered thoughts. While Tobirama read through the letter and drafted a response Kagami drifted around the room and took his opportunity to peer through the window out in to the backyard. Spacious and well kept, he appreciated the presence of a privacy fence around the edges of the property, one home addition he was entirely unsurprised by. The lack of any flora but a few bushes along the fence line didn’t really surprise him either when he knew that greenery was more of the Hashirama-sama’s hobby, a passion he’d been unable to impart on his little brother. 

It didn’t take very long for Tobirama to finish up and once he had his response written out on a clean sheet of paper he used one hand to wave it dry while the other called a single clone in to existence. Kagami turned away from the window to watch him instruct the copy to deliver his reply back to the tower posthaste. Then the clone slipped away and he shivered as that hot gaze locked with his own, calling him over with one finger crooked in beckoning. He was helpless to do anything but go. 

“You look like you’re about to eat me and I’m not sure if I’m intrigued or frightened.” Kagami settled on a smile of gentle triumph when Tobirama laughed. 

“Perhaps I’m trying to buy your silence like you asked me to.”

“Okay well now I’m even more worried,” He joked, already stepping within reach and slipping easily in to the arms that pulled him close against Tobirama’s side. 

It was entirely unfair how long this man’s torso was. Even from a sitting position he was nearly as tall as Kagami standing at full height. The only nice part about that was how easy it was to lean over and kiss him when a pale hand lifted to hook in the neck of his shirt and pull him down, stealing a quiet sound of pleasure from his lips.

When two broad hands traveled down the front of his chest to settle at his hips Kagami thought of nothing but how good it felt, as though the other were learning every inch and crevice of his body. He didn’t think much of it when they tightened their grip because that felt nice too in the way a tight hug made him feel secure and loved. Then suddenly the hands gripping him lifted and he broke their kiss to let out a startled yelp as he was hauled bodily in to the air and set back down on the edge of the wooden desk. 

“Are you serious?” he cried. 

“Have I crossed a line?”

“Do you have any idea how hot that was?” Kagami gestured in wide nonsensical arcs to demonstrate his point as he went on. “With the lifting and the putting and I weigh nothing to you do I? God, why are you so hot? I hate it. No, I love it. Stop being hot!” 

“If you wish,” Tobirama murmured, though he was still openly smirking with amusement. 

Kagami huffed. “Stop laughing at me too.”

“Note to self, he clearly enjoys being tossed around,” Tobirama went on mercilessly. 

“I said stop! But, um, yeah. Yeah that was…good.” 

Praying did not convince the universe to strike him down where he sat so Kagami figured the best way to deal with his mortification was to find something to distract them both. And the universe’s answer was of course right there in the form of Tobirama drawing him in to another kiss, capturing his lips and turning his brain to mush so he almost didn’t notice that his legs were being moved around until he was all but straddling his partner’s waist. If he slid just a few inches forward he could lower himself from the edge of the desk and then he truly would be sitting right over Tobirama’s lap. 

Now that he was right where Tobirama seemed to want him the hands that had lifted him here returned to their exploration of his body, sliding up and down his sides and mapping the contours of his chest until he was squirming with so many sensations he didn’t know how to deal with. He was hard inside his clothing long before those wandering hands made their way down to slide along the tops of his thighs and stop for two thumbs to trace his obliques. 

“ _ Hah _ …” The sound escaped with little warning, accompanied by a full body shiver, and when Kagami blinked away the fog in his mind he found Tobirama looking up at him from the chair with a contemplative look. 

“You will tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I hope?” he asked. Kagami nearly swallowed his own tongue with nerves. 

“Sure, yeah. Uh, what exactly were you planning to do?”

Tobirama ran his thumbs along the seam of Kagami’s thighs again, dangerously close to other parts of his anatomy, and quirked up one corner of his mouth in a sultry look. “Well now that I seem to have you at my mercy I should very much like to pleasure you.” 

Once again Kagami nearly choked on his tongue. 

“Who  _ says _ that?” he exclaimed. 

“Is that a no?”

“No! It’s…I mean…do I get to return the favor?”

For once he got to surprise Tobirama in turn. His partner lifted one eyebrow and actually paused before replying, “If you want to I’m certainly not going to stop you. My body is yours to explore. But first…”

His words were so distracting Kagami had somehow managed to forget about his hands but he remembered them now as they dipped towards each other to caress his inner thighs and then one of them branched upwards to cup him through his clothing. All the breath in his lungs rushed out at once and he hurried to shove an arm out behind himself lest he fall over with the shock of pleasant sensations rushing through him.

“This is alright?” Tobirama’s teasing voice asked him and he realized his eyes were closed. 

“Uh-huh…”

Licking his lips, he couldn’t help but roll in to the motion of the hand caressing him. Just when he thought he might be getting a little too excited too fast, a recipe for repeating the last time they found themselves in an intimate situation, the teasing stopped and both of the hands touching him moved up to toy with the fastenings of his pants. 

“And this too?” 

“Oh wow…” All the words of his own language seemed to have fallen out his ears leaving him empty and speechless but that didn’t matter as long as Tobirama kept doing whatever it was he planned on doing. Visions of white fingers wrapped around him and stroking firmly dancing behind his eyelids until he forced them open to nod frantically. “Uh-huh. S’fine.”

“Excellent.” All but dripping confidence with every movement, even when he paused to make sure he hadn’t made his partner uncomfortable, Tobirama somehow managed to make an entire show out of undoing Kagami’s clothing and opening the front of his pants before detouring back up to tease his chest again. 

Trying not to fall over and just melt in to an actual puddle, Kagami wondered if he should be returning some of this attention. He did make a point of saying he wanted to actually give something back this time instead of leaving Tobirama unsatisfied again. No matter what the man said about not keeping a tally he still felt guilty allowing himself to be pleasured without at least attempting to give the same in return. And it would be an attempt only _ ;  _ he was fairly sure his inexperience wouldn’t exactly be sexy. 

He had a lot to learn but he had a feeling Tobirama was open to teaching him whatever he wanted to know in this area. 

Despite his good intentions, however, it was getting harder and harder by the second to think around the waves of arousal spreading through his body with every caress and touch. When fingers slid underneath his waistband it took all of his concentration not to whimper. He was almost grateful to feel them pull away a moment later until he noticed they were only repositioning to hook underneath the hem from another angle while Tobirama looked up at him with a smile that threatened to melt his bones. 

“I’ll need you to lift up if you don’t mind me removing these,” he said.

Kagami tried to answer and found that words were failing him still so instead he fell back on his elbows and braced his feet on the sides of Tobirama’s chair to lift his hips, trying not to be obvious about the fact that he was close to panting with anticipation. He had dreamed of baring himself for this man a shameful amount of times. The reality was a lot more nerve-wracking than it usually was in his fantasies but it still had the advantage of being  _ real _ , something he wouldn’t wake up from and need to scrub off his skin just so he could look the other man in the eye afterwards.

He was a little surprised to have his pants pulled down only far enough to trap his legs, the stretchy material giving him just enough room to remain straddled around Tobirama’s waist while pinning them in place so he could go no further. Then he was even more surprised when instead of continuing his explorations Tobirama went straight for the ties of his fundoshi. Heat returned to his face with a vengeance as he watched himself spring up, fully hard already and oh so obviously eager, but at least Tobirama did not laugh at him this time. Actually he looked a little closer to drooling than laughing, which Kagami had been certain was something that only happened in his private little imaginings. For a few moments Tobirama simply tilted his head and took in the sight before him while his thumbs traced soothing circles on the thighs under his grasp. 

Then he leaned forward to lick a stripe up the cock just begging for his attention and Kagami’s entire body convulsed with a sharp cry.

“Warning!” he gasped. 

“If I gave you warning then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Tobirama rumbled his words against the side of his new treat, following them immediately with another long stripe with the flat of his tongue. 

“ _ Ah _ ! Nn…feels- yes. Do that. That’s g- very good.”

“Does it? Then I am very curious to know what you think of this.” 

Without bothering to give any further warning Tobirama parted his lips to sink down over the head of Kagami’s cock and the shock of pleasure that ran through him was so strong the arms keeping him up folded, sending his torso crashing backwards. One hand lifted to clap over his mouth as a shamefully loud moan spilled out, hips instinctively bucking upwards in to that hot, wet glory. His movements were stifled by a strong grip as Tobirama held him in place and did things with that beautiful mouth Kagami’s craziest wet dreams had never been able to imagine.

He knew what a blowjob was, obviously. Growing up with dozens of other young boys his age ensured he knew exactly how a blowjob was done and heard a dozen and more descriptions of what it felt like. None of that prepared him for the reality of Tobirama’s tongue curling around his length, cheeks hollowing to add a little suction in some undecipherable pattern, and the wet sounds that should have been more disturbing than anything yet still somehow managed to heighten his excitement because this was actually happening. Senju Tobirama was curled over him and sucking on his cock, quickly bringing him closer and closer to what was obviously going to be the best orgasm of his entire life. 

Which, of course, his own mouth decided he needed to express using garbage half sentences and noises better left to the darkness when he was alone with his own shameful imagination. The swear words at least seemed to have an effect. For every involuntary curse that left his mouth Tobirama hummed around him in appreciation and the sensation of it was almost enough to send him flying over the edge. Almost, but thankfully not quite.

Instead what actually did it was nothing but a natural build. His body splayed across the desk like a scroll unfurled for his partner to work on, back arching towards the ceiling every time Tobirama sank back down over him, hands scrabbling for purchase only to lose it against and again as he spasmed with so much more pleasure than he was used to handling. Again and again he babbled senselessly at the ceiling as all the muscles in his body coiled tighter and tighter until he was dangling right on the precipice- 

Then fell, shattered, fragmented in to a thousand pieces as his spine bowed and his hands shot down to fist in the back of Tobirama’s shirt while that gorgeous mouth worked him all the way through an orgasm that threatened to send him straight in to nirvana. It felt like forever until his back hit the wood of the desk again and Kagami was left panting and shivering, anchored to reality only by the pale hands caressing his chest and thighs in nonsensical patterns. If not for the voice murmuring soft exclamations of mild surprise for his reaction he might have thought he’d actually passed out and fallen in to a dream. The Tobirama of his dreams always praised him for being perfect and whispered filthy things he wasn’t sure the Tobirama before him would ever utter. Unless he asked. He had a feeling his partner would do a lot of things if he asked for them. 

By the time his eyes were able to see again past the senseless cloud of euphoria he found the man smiling much like a smug cat, full of pride and eyes just as bright as the moments he realized he’d made a scientific breakthrough. 

“You look like you want to eat me again,” he said breathlessly and without thinking.

“Don’t tempt me,” was Tobirama’s answer and it sent his head dropping back, hand coming up to cover his eyes with embarrassment. 

“Just because I’m sitting here with my bits still hanging out in your face doesn’t mean I  _ meant _ to be suggestive!”

He flushed even deeper when the other man laughed but strangely it also helped cut the awkwardness of being so exposed, as he’d said, right in front of Tobirama’s face. Not having been with anyone before meant the only time he’d been exposed to other people’s eyes had been in the public baths he didn’t visit that often anyway. It was strange. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only one not fully clothed or maybe it was just a matter of the newness of it all but he had to admit that the way Tobirama’s eyes stayed riveted to him with a primal sort of hunger helped more than anything to keep him at least a little comfortable. 

Comfortable enough to sit up and swallow down his fears, slipping off the edge of the desk and sinking to the floor between Tobirama’s knees without bothering to remove the rest of his pants. His reward was the very visible bob of the older man’s throat.

“You know you don’t have to,” Tobirama assured him. Reaching out with shaking fingers, Kagami gave a deliberately casual shrug.

“I want to. _ Believe _ me I want to.” He was already blushing so he blamed the heat in his cheeks on lingering pleasure rather than the allusion to his longtime desires. 

Even having just had all of this done to himself Kagami still felt a little lost as he slowly pulled clothing away until he was tracing the edges of a perfectly white cock with nervous fingertips. He felt Tobirama’s eyes watching closely but the man said nothing to stop him from exploring with gentle touches until he was able to force his mind past the initial disbelief of being allowed to do these things. 

Then he was curling his fingers around the shaft and shuffling forward on his knees, eyes lowered because he couldn’t bear to let their gazes meet just in case he did all of this wrong, and bent his neck for a first taste. He was almost startled by the smooth skin of the head but more so by how much he enjoyed the sensation. Intrigued, he took his time exploring all the things he just had over again but this time with his tongue. So enraptured was he that it almost startled him out of his skin to feel fingers slide in between his curls with a gentle grip as Tobirama let out a shuddering breath above him. 

He was  _ enjoying _ this. Kagami could hardly believe his ears but when he dared to peek upwards he found glazed lust staring back at him and a line of pink spread across the bridge of Tobirama’s nose, his arousal clear and bared without shame. Whatever he was doing was actually working and the thrill of that was enough of a confidence boost for him to look back down at what he was doing and slide his lips over the whole head.

Over his head Tobirama released a groan that nearly made him peak all over again. Kagami did his best to contain the way he shivered in response and made a few adjustments until he was bobbing slowly in his best approximation of the overwhelming experience he had just lived through himself. It was impossible to tell whether the sounds he was earning were genuine or exaggerated for his benefit but either way they spurred him on even after his jaw slowly began to ache. With more experience in this sort of thing Tobirama was able to last a bit longer than he had. Kagami held his eyes shut tight and brought one hand up to work the length he wasn’t able to fit in his mouth, hoping that would help more than distract. 

It wasn’t too long before he felt the thighs around him tensing slowly; long enough that his jaw would surely be sore the next day but not enough that he couldn’t redouble his efforts in anticipation. He still wasn’t convinced his movements weren’t terribly awkward looking but he stroked and sucked and licked in whatever pattern he could manage and listened with breathless glee as Tobirama fell apart under his touch. 

Never had he experienced anything as gratifying as knowing that it was his efforts bringing Tobirama closer to the edge. He was so wrapped up in the triumph of it all that he almost thought Tobirama was pushing him away when the man put a steadying hand on his shoulder and started trying to say something in breathless, broken syllables. 

“Don’t have to-” he eventually managed to get out and Kagami understood. 

Grinning was a little difficult with his mouth this full so he flicked his gaze up to acknowledge his partner even as he blatantly ignored those words. After putting so much effort in to doing this well there was no way he would pull back right at the end. Even the unexpected salty flavor that flooded his mouth could not dampen the victory of holding Tobirama’s hips down and listening to the sweet symphony of his own name in fragmented gasps, feeling the clench of fingers in his hair and knowing he had been the one to overwhelm his partner for once instead of the other way around. 

When he pulled away he did so carefully, not wanting to spill the mouthful he couldn’t choke down until after Tobirama’s softened length was out of the way. Then when his own mouth was clear he looked up to admire the image above him. Pale lines stretched out, languishing, muscles loose and free of tension. 

“You look ready to fall asleep,” he noted absently. Tobirama blinked sleepily down at him and quirked up one side of his mouth. 

“Not without you.” 

The crook of one finger had him rising from his knees only to slide back over Tobirama’s lap and preen in the tight hold that wrapped him in close for a few soft kisses. “Not bad for a first time?”

“If you don’t mind staying a little longer I would be happy to spend the next few hours telling you exactly why that was so far above ‘not bad’,” Tobirama murmured. Both of them were still flushed but it was hard to tell if it was from the arousal or embarrassment. 

“A little longer?” Kagami asked, not sure how to respond to such praise, neatly sidestepping it instead. 

“Mm. If you like you can stay the night. My place is a little closer to work than yours is.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kagami muffled a bit of laughter. “Oh of course, convenience, that’s the reason you want me to stay.”

“Obviously,” Tobirama scoffed jokingly. “What other reasons would I have? It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with how much I enjoy your company or how selfishly I want to enjoy it for as long as possible.” 

Since he knew it was already pretty obvious that he shared the sentiment Kagami opted for a nice healthy blush and some distracting babble in place of an actual answer, hoping fruitlessly that it wasn’t noticeable how nervous he was to spend their first night together. Even if nothing more happened it was still another big step forward for them. It didn’t matter that none of those big steps had gone poorly yet, he was still going to be nervous for every one because this was important to him. Tobirama was important to him. 

This was his one chance and the smile looking up at him from below was worth getting nervous over if it meant he remembered how to appreciate all that he was blessed with. 


	4. Chapter 4

One night in Tobirama’s bed turned in to two. Two nights in Tobirama’s bed brought him back three days later to stay for another two nights. Rumors flew from one corner of the village to the other as they were wont to do but Kagami knew the truth; it wasn’t the sheets or anything they did between them that kept him coming back, it was the warmth in Tobirama’s eyes as they woke slowly in the rising dawn, the affection bare and open that he knew damn well how lucky he was to have earned. 

So no, it was not the fact that the man possessed hands clever enough to be illegal which had him showing up on a familiar doorstep for the third time this week. It certainly didn’t hurt, though, and he could admit to that. 

Kagami’s smile stretched from one side of his face to the other when the door opened, faltering only because the breath hitched in his chest to find Tobirama in a casual yukata belted loosely at the hips. The man didn’t even seem to properly understand how deadly he was. It was always so effortless for him. 

“I was starting to wonder where you were,” Tobirama said, beckoning him in. “You know you don’t have to knock, right? I keep telling you to just let yourself in.”

“And let your wards burn my head off? No thank you.” Placing his sandals neatly to one side, Kagami straightened only to squeak with surprise when he was immediately pulled in to a kiss. 

“You’ve been keyed in to my wards for years.” 

Tobirama swept away after stealing his breath and dropping a bomb on him as though entirely ignorant of the effect either would have on his guest. It took a minute or so for Kagami to work his way through that, wobbling down the hall and in to the living room on unsteady feet. Even after years of friendship and weeks of dating it still managed to blow him away how much trust this man put in him. What he had done to earn it he wasn’t sure but he was happy for it nonetheless. 

He found his boyfriend in the kitchen with both hands covered in bubbles, clearly only halfway through the night’s dishes. Kagami rubbed at his stomach and wished that he’d had the foresight to bring along something to eat, evening patrol was always boring and boredom usually led to hunger, but it was far from the first time he had gone without food. His stomach wouldn’t be happy with him come morning but it would survive. 

Or such were his thoughts until Tobirama looked over one shoulder with an indulgent smile and nodded to the other end of the counter where a plate sat off to one side with an upturned bowl covering it. Curious, he padded across the room to lift the bowl. Then he clutched at his stomach again to cover the motion of reaching up to touch his heart, almost moaning as the scent of soba noodles washed over him. His favorite. When he peeked over he finally saw there was a place already set for him at the table just waiting for him to bring the food over and enjoy - which he did after pressing himself against Tobirama’s back and showering his gratitude across the man’s shoulders with gentle kisses. 

It only took him a couple of minutes to inhale the delicious meal, quick enough the rest of the dishes weren’t even finished yet. He brought his bowl over to join the rest and snatched up a towel to do his part drying the ones already clean and resting in the second sink. 

“How did you know I hadn’t eaten?” he asked, carefully not moving his gaze away from the bowl he was sliding in to a cupboard. 

“You never eat during patrol,” was the simple answer. 

“I could have stopped to grab something on the way here.”

From the corner of his eye he could see Tobirama giving him an indulgent smile. “And spend more time away from my stellar company? What a suggestion.” 

As much as Kagami wanted to rib the man for being so full of himself he was right, that was the entire reason he had passed on the chance to feed himself. It wasn’t his fault that Tobirama’s company was so compelling. He knew better than to say that, though, lest he suffer through a round of gentle teasing. Most of the people who didn’t know him well would assume that Tobirama and teasing were two words that simply didn’t go together in a sentence but Kagami had learned years ago that he was merciless in having a laugh at his loved ones’ expense. 

Recently he had also discovered the man to be merciless when it came to teasing in bed as well. He still wasn’t sure if he loved it more than he hated it but he wasn’t going to ask for it to stop. It was way too good for that.

“Anyway, the food was still warm which means you didn’t cook it all that long ago. It’s pretty late. What time did you leave the office today without me there to drag you out?”

“Not late enough for the scolding I can see you preparing in your head,” Tobirama murmured.

Kagami eyed him suspiciously. “Mhm and then when you got home I suppose you just relaxed away the whole evening?”

“I may have brought a few documents home with me.”

“Aha! I knew it!”

“Oh yes, do pardon me.” Tobirama set the last dish in the second sink and pulled the plug from under all the bubbles. “How horrible to get more work done today so that I might be free to lie in as long as I like tomorrow and watch the sunrise paint you like a masterpiece.”

“Guh,” was all the intelligent reply he could come up with. 

It just wasn’t fair how easily his partner could pull lines like that out of thin air. More than aware of the amusement that followed him, Kagami abandoned the last few dishes to drip dry themselves and stomped off down the hall with as much ire as he could muster. Which, admittedly, wasn’t exactly much. He could hardly be angry at Tobirama for showering him with all the attention and affections he had long dreamed of, more so than he had even dared to imagine in his own fantasies. 

Despite how recently their relationship had gotten to this level it felt surprisingly natural preparing for bed in a home that wasn’t his own. Already there was a drawer in the dresser filled with spare clothing in his size and the bathroom now sported a proper cup for holding two toothbrushes where Tobirama used to simply lay his down behind the tap. Oddly unhygienic for someone so obsessed with order in every other facet of life. Kagami was smiling to himself as he dropped his dusty work clothes in the hamper and slid on a clean if threadbare yukata to sleep in. Getting used to being here was hardly a bad thing. And he supposed that it hadn’t really been that short of a time since the two of them got together, not really, it only felt that way because he’d been floating around with his head in the clouds ever since their first date. Compared to other couples he supposed they had actually moved a bit slower than most. 

Saru in particular was a big believer that the first date was a perfectly acceptable milestone for a first time. That had always seemed a little fast to Kagami but since he hadn’t actually had any experience until Tobirama unexpectedly returned his feelings he couldn’t exactly say he was an authority on the matter.

With only a few months of dating experience under his belt he crawled in between soft cotton sheets and watched Tobirama wander in to the room, apparently finished setting the kitchen back to rights. He could feel the weight of red eyes watching him. Rather than face whatever thoughts were in that gaze, sure to evoke some kind of embarrassing reaction from him, Kagami chose to burrow underneath the blankets instead and roll over in a mockery of sleepiness. Surely a very convincing act. 

Tobirama’s laugh said otherwise. 

As he listened to the sounds of the other getting changed and popping in to the bathroom for nightly ablutions Kagami told himself to stay calm. When he felt the bed dip and another body fit itself close up against his own, regardless of what he’d just told it to do, his heart skyrocketed off at speeds previously unachieved by humankind. Obviously Tobirama felt it. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

“Just fine! Nothing’s wrong!” To Kagami’s utter mortification his voice came out as little more than a squeak. 

“Your mouth says nothing but the thunder going on between your ribs says something.”

Nervously licking his lips, he squirmed. Then he froze back to stillness when that rubbed certain parts of their anatomy together that he was only too interested in at the moment. “Okay. Um. Maybe I do have something on my mind. That I, er, wanted to suggest?”

“Go on,” Tobirama practically purred in his ear. 

“Sex!?”

If the earth would have opened up and swallowed him whole right then he would have been very grateful. After the lonely hours on patrol he’d spent trying to come up with some kind of suave and casual way to bring up this topic he’d thought he at least had something better than nervously blurting out a single word like that was the entire suggestion. The silence that followed his outburst felt like it weighed on every inch of his skin.

“Would you care to elaborate on that concept?” His partner asked eventually, tone careful and devoid of any inflection negative or positive. 

“Not really,” Kagami said honestly. “Pretty sure I just embarrassed myself enough for one night.”

“And if I happened to mention that you may have piqued my interest?”

“I would still be planning how big of a hole I’m going to dig so I can crawl in to it and disappear forever.” 

Tobirama laughed softly, warm puffs of air skating across the back of his neck, then strong arms were pulling him impossibly closer. “Perhaps I should take the lead on this one, hm? You do seem to enjoy a little...guidance, shall we say, in these matters.”

“Nnnggg.” Kagami covered his face with both hands but the man was right. He did still need a little help navigating the embarrassments of intimacy. 

“Did you wish to ask questions or were you hoping for a practical demonstration?” He was laughing, the bastard. Not outright but there was definitely some amusement in his tone. Considering how ridiculous that outburst had been one couldn’t really blame him but he didn’t have to be so obvious about it. 

Squirming did nothing to break the silence. Neither did squeezing his eyes tightly or counting backwards from ten. Eventually Kagami was forced to admit that he needed to open his mouth and use actual words like a big boy no matter how painful it was. Easier said than done, though, when he could feel Tobirama’s pulse in the wrists holding him so tightly, clear evidence that he wasn’t the only one affected by the current topic of conversation. Was the idea of laying with him really that exciting? 

“If you’ve been waiting for me to say that I’m ready or something,” he mumbled, “this is me saying it.” 

“Ah. You know me so well.”

“You say that like you don’t know me even better.”

His body rolled easily in to the open space when Tobirama shifted away, falling naturally on to his back and biting his lip when six feet of albino muscle shifted in again to cage him from above. No sight on earth would ever be more deadly or more sexy than the feral grin looking down at him. 

“I hope I never stop learning new things about you,” Tobirama murmured. 

Kagami would have replied if he weren’t suddenly robbed of all his breath by the hand skimming up the inside of one leg. He bit down in to his bottom lip and valiantly did his best to hold eye contact as fingers traced senseless patterns higher and higher, a featherlight touch that made his muscles twitch and his blood race with anticipation. Those fingers had already discovered a multitude of ways to drive him over the brink of insanity. Tobirama never seemed to be short of ways to drive him wild with desire, forever touching and tasting and exploring parts of him that he never could have imagined would be so sensitive. Much as he loathed to admit it he really had been enjoying the ‘guidance’ he’d gotten so far. Being the center of all that glorious attention and creativity was an honor many would kill for. 

Certainly many of them would do worse than murder to be him at the moment, to have Tobirama slip a hand under the edge of their sleeping yukata and drag upwards with an aching slowness then pull away to trace a single finger along the crease of Kagami’s groin. He even seemed to delight in the shivers that rewarded his efforts and grinned in response to a half-hearted glare. They were both comfortable enough with each other that there wasn’t much need for either to wear undergarments to bed. Kagami regretted that unnecessity if only for how it exposed his helpless excitement even more. It was fairly hard to misinterpret the large tent in his clothing after all. 

“Today”-with a leer Tobirama rolled to fit one knee between both of his prey’s-“I believe I’d like to learn what sounds you make when I press inside you.”

“You can’t just  _ say _ things like that!” Kagami cried. 

He would have protested further but for that dastardly knee that slowly pressed upwards in to him, his hips automatically responding by rolling to meet it in a slow grind that was more tease than anything else. Words in general escaped him along with a breathy moan when Tobirama shifted up off the mattress to slide entirely between his open thighs in a way that was rather hard to misinterpret. The hunger in his eyes was also pretty hard to mistake for anything else. He was not a man who found any need to be shy about his desires, something Kagami admired him for. If only he too could find that confidence. 

What he found instead was cool air kissing across the skin of his chest when Tobirama plucked the knot of his yukata open like he was offended by the barrier it made between them. For all the nights they had spent together and all the times they had stripped each other to the skin, sweet exploration always falling headlong in to the sort of mutual heat that leaves no one unsatisfied, his partner had never pushed him to go beyond that imaginary line drawn in the sand which so many people considered powerful somehow. Already getting close to his late twenties, Kagami had dealt with his fair share of teasing for remaining a virgin. He was more than ready to remove that title from his conscience. 

If only his cheeks would stop being so obvious about how embarrassing he still found this sort of thing. Or how embarrassed he was about being embarrassed. 

He expected Tobirama to completely strip him but as soon as his yukata was parted and pressed out of the way it went ignored. For some reason he couldn’t quite explain there was something incredibly erotic about being only mostly undressed, as though his partner simply couldn’t wait to keep touching him. And touch him he did. Kagami arched under the fingers that traced patterns on his skin like they were determined to map out his entire body all over again for the dozenth time. 

“One of these days,” he gasped, “you’re gonna find a way to literally kill me with pleasure.”

“Hm, I do believe I once heard a man refer to an orgasm as ‘a little death’.” Tobirama flashed him a wicked grin full of teeth before leaning down to sink those teeth in to his neck. 

“Ahhh god that’s terrible. Good. Teeth good, words terrible,  _ fuck _ don’t stop.” 

“I don’t plan to.”

Directly in contrast with his words Tobirama pulled away for a moment to lean over towards the bedside table, tugging open one of the drawers and pulling something out. When he held it up Kagami felt a little silly for not guessing what it was.

“I presume you know what this is for.”

“Lube,” he replied inanely. He did know what that was for. In fact he even had a small tube of it at home, although it was probably expired by now since the one and only time he had attempted to touch himself like that was years ago. He’d been renting an apartment with several other clansmen of an age with him at that point and one of them had nearly walked in on his little experiment. It was such a close call that he’d never tried again even after moving out in to his own home, the idea of it forever connected with the potential for public shame in his mind. 

In a way he was sort of glad now. Watching Tobirama’s hand disappear between his legs and feeling that first touch against his entrance, slick and foreign, pandered to some very specific preferences he hadn’t even known he cared about until Tobirama unknowingly began to fulfil them. There was something special about knowing that only the man he loved had ever touched him in these ways. It was somehow the very opposite of possessiveness but he couldn’t for the life of him think of the word, not with smooth lips taking his own in a deep kiss just as that thin questing finger pressed inside him for the first time. 

Grateful to his partner for stifling the gasp that would have been ripped from his throat, Kagami struggled to bring his thoughts in to order, wanting to respond in some way but unable to think of how. He couldn’t always be the only one receiving some kind of stimulation. That didn’t seem fair, even if Tobirama had repeatedly assured him that seeing him in the throes of pleasure was a treat in itself. He reached out with some vague thought about exploring with his own hands but they only got as far as the soft white hair framing the face above him, gripping and pulling in time with the second finger pressing in to him. Their kiss was broken when he threw his own head back and gave vent to a wordless cry, eyes closed, every nerve ending in his body on fire. 

“W-what happens if I don’t last?” He managed to ask despite the lack of air to breathe. 

“That would depend on whether you feel you can keep going afterwards,” Tobirama answered with the same blunt tone as he did most questions. 

“Keep going!?” 

He cracked his eyes open to see a surprisingly gentle smile looking back. “You’re always allowed to say no. Feeling a little overwhelmed, are we?” 

“It...it feels good,” Kagami admitted. 

“Mn, it’s supposed to.”

A very good point, well punctuated by a twist of fingers. Fear of disappointing his partner gave him the urge to ask more questions but pride, stupid useless pride, reared its head at the worst of moments as it was wont to do. It almost sounded like someone else’s voice boldly declaring, “I can take whatever you throw at me!” 

If they were sparring he had the distinct impression that he would have regretted those words instantly. But they weren’t sparring and he’d already said it - and it wasn’t as though trying to keep up with this man wouldn’t be pleasurable. He trusted his partner to stop if he did become overwhelmed. Well, more so than usual. Generally the second Tobirama laid hands on him he was overwhelmed but it was always in the best possible way and he had yet to come away unsatisfied or with any sort of regret. 

He was just having a little trouble computing the sheer levels of satisfaction waiting for him if two fingers was already threatening a nirvana the likes of which he’d never known. 

Barely half a minute later his thoughts were derailed yet again with the introduction of a third finger. Kagami writhed, unsure how else to deal with all these new sensations, and when Tobirama’s weight began to shuffle down the bed he assumed it was to give him room for whatever contortions he was apparently trying to work himself in to. Then sharp teeth nipped at the inside of his thighs and for a moment he went entirely rigid with surprise. It was followed immediately by a deep shudder, eyes rolling in to the back of his head. 

“Feels very different like that, doesn’t it?” Tobirama’s voice asked smugly from somewhere near his crotch. 

“Nnngggg,” he answered intelligently. Clenching around the very welcome intrusion inside him had indeed felt different. Better. He considered doing it again but he was already in danger of cumming before they actually got to the supposed good part of this so instead he reached blindly downwards until his fingers came in contact with solid broad shoulders. When had he let go of Tobirama’s hair? It was so hard to keep track of anything but those wicked fingers. 

A curious sound greeted him, followed by soft kisses much too close to somewhere that would have ended this in moments. Kagami struggled to remember how to form sentences. 

“I’m -  _ ah god _ \- am I not r-ready yet?” 

“Well that’s hardly a question for me,” Tobirama mused in a teasingly thoughtful voice. “Do you feel ready?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Kagami wasn’t sure if he was answering the question or responding to the fingers scissoring inside him. Probably both. 

Either way his point seemed to come across well enough for Tobirama to chuckle lightly and gift him with another dusting of light kisses before pulling his hand away. “I suppose I could be convinced to have mercy.”

Strangely enough being empty so suddenly did not feel like a mercy until he saw his partner reaching for the lube again. Even someone with as little experience as him could guess what that was for. He couldn’t even bring himself to care that he was trembling with sheer anticipation as he watched Tobirama rummage around in the nightstand and come out with a condom. Doubtless they were both clean but neither of them had thought to have themselves tested; a condom was definitely the safest way to go. Not to mention he wasn’t sure how he felt about the mess this was supposed to leave behind. How did one clean inside themselves? 

Kagami didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until Tobirama paused and looked down at him, bemused, to say, “Now would be a terrible time to pass out.”

“I’m good,” he wheezed. At the sharp lift of one pale eyebrow he drew in a deep breath and fumbled his way through a shaky grin. “Just nervous. There’s no way to tell if I’m actually going to enjoy this until it happens and that’s kind of wreaking havoc on my instincts to be prepared, you know?” 

“You seemed to enjoy the preparation well enough,” Tobirama pointed out.

“Ah, true. I-I did. A lot. Please stop letting me stall or I will somehow talk myself out of something that I very much do want.”

Getting on with this was definitely worth a little amusement at his own expense. Tobirama was definitely right, he had more than enjoyed the pleasure a few fingers could give. What he was worried about was all the talk he’d heard about how different the next part felt and specifically the ones that said it might hurt. He'd never been sure whether that rumor was just about girls or not. 

Thankfully he wasn’t left waiting any longer. Strong hands traced the inside of his thighs one more time before gripping under both of his knees to lift up and out. It felt natural to wrap them around his partner’s hips and Tobirama seemed to approve so he hooked his ankles together and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. It felt somehow rude to stare while Tobirama lined himself up, though he definitely knew when the man had found his mark, pressure against a now very sensitive area slamming his eyes shut and setting him to trembling again. 

He was grateful for the kisses that tried to distract him but it wasn’t quite enough. Probably nothing on earth could have entirely distracted him from having Tobirama’s cock pressing in to him with agonizing slowness, stretching his entrance to the very limits. By the time the head finally slipped in he was gasping and the sensation of it startled him in to clenching - which of course only made him gasp a little more. Through the wave of pleasure he still found room to feel a little smug, however, when he heard Tobirama let out a low groan in his ear. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

“I may have miscalculated.” The words came out a little strangled as though Tobirama had struggled to force them out. 

“Ung?” Coherency was a little beyond him at the moment but Kagami did his best to make some sort of noise that sounded vaguely like concern. He really hoped nothing was actually wrong. Stopping when they were finally getting started was definitely not on his agenda no matter how nervous he had been. 

“Gods, you feel so much better than I imagined.” 

If he weren’t already probably about as red as the blood filling his cheeks Kagami just knew that he would have flushed all over again. “Don’t be weird!” he cried. “And m-move! Please?” 

For perhaps three whole seconds he very seriously considered begging just to see if that would get the man to continue. He’d never been all that attached to his pride anyway. As it was, it appeared to be unnecessary. Tobirama seemed to get all he needed from that single ‘please’. When he moved his hips the motion was still as controlled as he ever was and yet from the quiet sound that escaped him again it was clear that such control came at a mighty effort. 

It didn’t matter how many times they laid together or how long this relationship lasted; it would never stop blowing his mind that he was able to test Senju Tobirama’s infamous self-control. 

His mind was maybe also blown by the feeling of that pale cock burying itself deeper and deeper inside of him. Barely a fraction of an inch before it would have pressed up against his prostate his partner stopped and Kagami couldn’t even spare the energy to be ashamed of the wounded groan he made as it pulled away again. 

“ _ Hnnnaaaah _ do that again!” he demanded mindlessly.

“With pleasure,” Tobirama shot back in a strained voice. 

Then he did it again. And again. Somehow he managed to set a perfectly even rhythm while both of them filled the room with all sorts of lewd noises and half garbled sentences praising each other. It made sense now why so many people lost their good sense in the face of any prospect of experiencing this. Kagami understood now how sex could make people so stupid. It was worth it. This was worth the years he had spent pining and the months it had taken to get to this point, would have been worth any amount of begging or pleading or even murder if it had been asked of him. Right now in the moment it was hard to think of anything he wouldn’t do to make sure this never ended. 

Of course, because the universe was unfair, it did have to end and it only took a minute or so before he could feel it rushing up on him with all the force of his partner’s strongest suiton. Each time Tobirama rolled his hips back the head of his cock pulled at Kagami’s entrance and each time he slid back in was like a religious experience, like feeling complete at the same time as too full in the best possible way. He wasn’t nearly ready for it all to be over. Male hubris had led him, just like every other man before him, to assume that he wouldn’t be like the rumors, that surely he could last longer than a couple of minutes his first time. But as much as he didn’t want it to stop there was no denying the tension building, coiling, roiling inside of him faster than he could process. 

Fingers digging in to whatever bit of his partner he happened to be clutching, Kagami tried to communicate through the sparks bursting behind his eyelids. 

“I’m-!  _ Hah, god, _ I’m gon-  _ nnh _ !”

Tobirama mumbled something against his skin that might have been some kind of snarky quip if not for how absolutely wrecked he sounded. Whatever he was trying to say was lost to the sounds of their gasping breaths and the whine building in Kagami’s throat, higher and higher until it cracked in to broken syllables and spilled over his lips like the fire spilling through his veins. 

Obviously he had experienced his fair share of incredible orgasms at the hands of the man above him; none of them could have possibly prepared him for the world-melting sensation of having Tobirama hike both of his legs up just that little bit higher and slide in that last portion of an inch deeper, driving against his prostate for the first time and tearing a garbled shout from his throat as he went crashing over the edge. His entire body clenched and arched, unsure how else to deal with this influx of sensations, and it was all only made better by the distant awareness of how Tobirama himself had gone stiff. Their bodies twitched and jerked together while their cries intermingled until they slowly petered away to become soft helpless noises whispered in to the sweaty skin of each other’s necks. 

Chest heaving for air, every muscle in his body lax in the aftermath, Kagami stared up at the ceiling through cracked eyelids and wondered if this was what nirvana was supposed to feel like. He’d listened to his fair share of horror stories about other people’s first times and for a brief moment he pitied them that they would never have the experience he’d just had. It was only a very brief flash of pity, though. Tobirama was his alone and if he could help it he would not be allowing anyone else to so much as fantasize about the man. 

He’d never been the possessive type before but exceptions could be made. That was just how an Uchiha loved.

Gentle fingers traced the shape of his hips before slipping away to reach up and cup his jaw, neither pulling nor guiding but simply holding him as though he were made of precious glass, stroking along his jawline with a careful thumb. He could feel the tremble in Tobirama’s other arm where it held his weight against the mattress and smiled a dopey little smile. Even completely wrung out the man was solicitous in his quiet way. 

“Thank you.” His voice soft and thoughtful, it took a moment to realize that Tobirama really had spoken. 

“F-for sex?”

His partner let out a single bark of laughter. “No- well, I suppose yes. It is only polite to thank someone for a gift.”

“Don’t be embarrassing!” Kagami shouted, squirming aimlessly.

“Your presence is always a gift; that you trust me with your heart and all your most vulnerable moments is even more so.”

“Gah! You have to stop or I will literally die. At least wait until you’re not- not- you know!” 

He couldn’t bring himself to reference the fact that Tobirama was still buried inside him, softened now but no less perfect. What embarrassed him the most was how much he enjoyed the sensation. Obviously during the act it was a good feeling - to make a massive understatement - but he hadn’t expected how complete it would leave him feeling to enjoy the afterglow like this without moving, locked together like they were one being made whole, unwilling to separate for as long as possible. 

Tobirama seemed to know what he was referring to, genius that the man was, but unfortunately he took that as a cue to slowly pull away. In his absence Kagami felt empty in a way he never had before. It was a strange feeling, although it did give him a bit of insight in to that fabled ‘round two’ that was apparently so popular. 

Letting his partner clean him was incredibly embarrassing; the only thing that stopped him from pushing Tobirama away was the thought of reaching around to clean himself while the other sat there and watched. Or worse the thought of doing a poor job of it because he couldn’t see that area and he’d never had to do this before. His clenched fists and gaze set resolutely on the ceiling seemed to cause some amusement but thankfully nothing was said about either that or the way his face was doing yet another impression of a ripe strawberry. 

As soon as the other man stepped off the bed to go wash his hands Kagami spun and buried himself underneath the covers in the hopes that it would muffle the ridiculous urge building in his chest to squeal like a little girl. That had been everything he had ever hoped it would be and more. He felt like an adolescent mooning over their first crush and honestly the description wasn’t very far off, though he had left his adolescence behind years ago. By the time Tobirama came back in to the room he had managed to compose himself enough that hopefully he didn’t look like some wide-eyed innocent despite the fact that he still felt that way every time they kissed. Seeing the other walk around naked so brazenly certainly was not helping. 

“Feeling alright?” Tobirama asked as he lifted the covers to slide back in to the bed. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Dunno why everyone says you’re always sore after.”

“If they are sore then it’s because they were not stretched properly and their partner is either selfish or ignorant.” 

Rolling inwards to curl up against all that pale muscular heat, Kagami smiled. “You are neither.”

“Mn. Arguments could be made.” 

True as that was, he chose not to say anything. Arguments could be made against all shinobi for being ignorant or selfish in their own ways but he wasn’t much up for a philosophical debate at the moment. His brain still resembled mush just a little too much for that. 

“What I meant to say earlier”-Tobirama’s fingers combed through his hair, a soothing touch-“was thank you for challenging me. Thank you for having the courage even if you didn't believe it was a real date. You took a chance that even I dared not take and I admire that. I’m grateful. If you hadn’t we might never have had what we do now.” 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop saying embarrassing things?” Kagami mumbled. 

“Perhaps you did, I can’t seem to remember.” Tobirama hummed as though in deep thought.

Lightly slapping him on the chest did nothing more than make him chuckle. Luckily for him he did have a very nice laugh, hard earned as it usually was. And he did have a point. Even now Kagami wasn’t sure where he’d plucked up the courage to issue that challenge, one date in exchange for winning a game against the smartest man in the village, but he was glad that he’d done it. 

“So what you’re saying,” he mused teasingly, “is that between the two of us I currently hold the record for most romantic gesture. You should really put in a little more effort or I might start feeling unappreciated.”

“Oh I'll show you some appreciation alright.” 

With an almost feral grin Tobirama rolled them over, kissing him through the laughter that bubbled out, and Kagami decided he really had no problem with wherever this was headed. Now and in the future. He would never have a first time again but the two of them still had many firsts left to experience together and he couldn’t even imagine making these memories with anyone else. Everything in him would always belong to this man, wholly and completely. 

As his partner had said, it took a lot of courage for him to issue the challenge that so drastically changed their lives, but he was glad that he’d done it. Tobirama was the first and only man he had ever considered going to so much effort for and if their relationship continued along the paths it had been going down there would never be another.

Kagami smiled, holding tightly to the one he could still hardly believe was his own. He was more than alright with having this - and only this - for the rest of his life. 


End file.
